In Your Dreams
by NushiKasai
Summary: "Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?" Two very different people, a medic nin of Konoha and a missing nin of the Akatsuki, wake at the same time. Only problems: They have no idea where they are, they have no idea how they got there and they really need to stop trying to kill each other if they want to return home. DeiSaku


**Please enjoy and drop a review at the end if you have the time :)**

* * *

"_Do it_."

He turned to me then; his eyes bloodshot and raw from the lack of sleep and intensity of recent stress, and his gaze hardened into a glare at my harshly rasped words. My fingers tingled numbly as he watched me in a frozen position and I attempted to wriggle them in an unsuccessful attempt to escape from my bindings.

Finally, he moved.

His bare but dirtied torso rippled as he stepped forward and an emotionless slate plastered itself over his face so that I was unable to distinguish any thoughts from him. He was always like this, I thought to myself with an almost wry tone; he tended to hide his true thoughts away from me.

His feet scuffed the ground until he reached me, and then he knelt slowly down to my level. I, of course, knew that his sluggishness was a result of both his recent battle and the fatigue he'd endured to be here before me now.

"This is what you want." His lip tilted slightly upwards as he spoke, and his heavy fringe blocked most of his face from me as he lowered his head. His hand moved and placed itself onto my knee; the palm and extra mouth hanging off the edge of my kneecap. "You want to test me now, un?"

"What I want," I began, and my hoarse throat begged for relief as my words scraped against the raw-red, tender skin, "is for you to do it."

From their close proximity on my leg, I felt his fingers twitch and then straighten out to lie flat against my skin. His breath escaped his main mouth in a rush; in a sudden sigh as he raised his head in order for his eyes to meet mine. This was his chance to gloat; to brag as a man of his disposition should in their time of ultimate victory, but I refused just yet to allow him the moment.

"Kill me…Deidara."

The reactive twitch was stronger than before, and I finally was able to garner a glimpse of his thoughts as his face scowled suddenly. His head snapped away to the side, and our eye connection was broken; meaning that I had nothing left to do but cast my gaze to the ground and await his next move.

I was no longer a player in the game. He had won.

He stood and made a harsh, 'tch' sound before turning away and facing the trees; his stare aimed high above the branches where the leaves whistled in the uninterested wind as it sailed past. It picked at his long but slightly matted hair and the knots within his locks were strongly apparent as the free strands where raised by the breeze and all that remained the tangles beneath.

I imagined that I didn't look any better.

"You were meant for more," he replied, breaking the silence sharply but still refusing to face me. His hands laced onto his hips and supported his back as he tilted backwards in an almost languid fashion. "You were physical, human art at its finest."

My eyebrows creased in a flicker of the moment, but before I could open my mouth to speak and subject my throat to more torture, he whirled around suddenly and stared down into my eyes. In the cold, icy shade of sapphire reflected back at me, I saw an expression that I could only liken to manic ecstasy.

"Your death will be even greater, un."

* * *

_Three Months Earlier_

"Nee, Sakura," Ino's voice roused me from my thoughts, as I saw her pour a refill into my cup. "You don't look so good."

She was right, and I knew it. The bags that were heavy underneath my eyes further affirmed her observation. Plus, I had barely arrived back from my recent escorting mission before being roughly manhandled by my friends over to the Ramen bar. I had barely had time to gather my knotted hair together into a mess that managed to barely pass as a ponytail- and makeup was firmly OFF of the agenda.

"I haven't slept well, lately," I admitted truthfully as I gratefully accepted the cup and took a long gulp. "But I'll be back in my own bed tonight!"

"Nobody really sleeps too well in other beds," Hinata, who was quietly sitting a few seats down from us, spoke up with a gentle smile.

I liked her; she was one of the most timid people I knew, and yet she also managed to be one of the bravest. She just needed to yell a bit more, I think, but not as much me, because that's probably not too healthy for a noblewoman.

Ah, to be middle class is a blessing.

"I'm just excited to sleep at all," I replied to entire company with a grin as I finished off my cup easily with another long gulp. "I promise that I'll be happier tomorrow."

After that, the group practically ordered me to go to bed and I gratefully obeyed with a smile. I quickly warned Naruto not to sleep in the next day as we were meant to meet Kakashi outside the gates for a briefing for our next mission and that our former teacher wouldn't be too pleased at tardiness.

I stumbled into my apartment with a sigh of weariness, and clutched my head to halt the wavering world around me. Every time I blinked, my lids groaned in protest at being forced to rise once more, and they began to sting horribly.

There was no time to even change out of my gear; I simply collapsed onto my bed without a moment's thought.

I was dead to the world in an instant.

* * *

"Nee, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi practically skipped over to his travelling companion, who was uncomfortably leaning against the tree trunk beside them. "Look what I found!"

The interpretive artist peeled open his near-sealed shut eyes and glanced lazily over at his partner's discovery. In the man's hands, there lay a small ladybug.

He tried to resist face-palming. He really tried.

"Isn't it cute, Deidara-senpai?" The childish man, who was oblivious to the mood of his partner, held the bug higher and curled his fingers slightly so that the creature was unable to fly away. "I shall name him Jinzo and we will be best friends!"

The blonde man scowled silently and pushed himself off of the tree trunk with his foot and walked off to his bag, which lay discarded a few feet away from him.

"Name him Itachi," Deidara suggested with a slightly feral tilt to his lips as he rummaged in his bag for something to eat, "that way, I'll feel much more satisfied when I kill it."

"Senpai; you're so mean!" Tobi exclaimed as he shut the bug away within his hands and shielded his closed fists from his companion's view. Then, upon seeing that his partner wasn't making any actual move to harm his 'friend', he turned to the side and peered back down at the bug. "Don't worry, Jinzo-kun, the big meanie won't hurt you."

The blonde man's eyelid twitched from both weariness and annoyance. He gave up his search for a snack and shut his bag with a huff. He stood and began to walk over to the forest path that led towards a nearby village.

"I'm going to get us food," he announced as he stalked down the dark path as the sun set in the distance. "Try to resist picking up any other useless creatures while I'm gone."

His weariness was horribly strong, and he simply placed it down to the lack of food- he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. But as he stalked down the forest path, each step suddenly became a little bit more difficult to take, and a bout of intensified fatigue swept over him.

A grunt escaped his lips as he fell to his knees with a slight thud, and his eyes shut of their own accord; forcing him to acknowledge how very tired he really was. He heard Tobi, who must have noticed his predicament, shout out in surprise and begin to rush over to him, but at that stage he was far too gone.

By the time Tobi reached him, Deidara was already gone.

* * *

There was light above me when I woke.

I groaned to myself as my body regained consciousness awkwardly and my eyes protested at the bright glare of the sunlight streaming down through the leaves of the tall trees surrounding me. My hand rose to shield my gaze and I stretched languidly as I rose to a sitting position.

Then it hit me all at once.

The last thing that I remembered was falling asleep in my room…if that was the case, than where the heck was I?

"Ne?!" I immediately stood shakily as the dust from the ground fell from my clothing and my eyes gradually took in my surroundings. "What the hell?!"

I screeched out cries loudly into the air in the hopes that maybe someone would find me, but I heard the sounds of nobody approaching. This disheartened me greatly, but I refused to give in until I was found.

Of course, my training had kicked in by this point, and I was examining the possible explanations. I assumed that one of two things had happened; either I'd been kidnapped or I'd been sleepwalking…and had evaded the gate overseers as I left Konoha.

Yeah, okay sleepwalking had kind of been ruled out.

"Hello?!" I shrieked into the air fruitlessly. Upon seeing that I was not being heard, I stamped my foot angrily onto the ground and cursed in annoyance. "Shit!"

Then I heard it.

A groan off to the side.

"Ngn, dammit Tobi, where have you dumped me at?"

My head whipped around to the direction of the sound, and I spotted him almost immediately after. The black cloak with the red-patterned clouds was a dead give-away of his affiliation, and the sight set a chill coursing down my spine. Then I saw his face.

His left eye was concealed by his heavy, shadowing fringe, but the right eye was visible and I watched in interest as it flickered open in much the same way that mine had. A scowl settled onto his lips as he flicked his gaze over in my direction and his eye narrowed sharply into a glare.

"Can you shut up, un?" He growled at me, and despite his obvious Akatsuki-strength, I felt a responding snarl cover my features. "I was sleeping."

"So was I, asshole!" I shouted back as loudly as possible just to get on his nerves. "I suppose that it was you who brought me here, right?" I clenched my hand into a fist and brandished it at him wildly as I took an intimidating step forward. "Well I have news for you, buddy; I am so NOT going quietly!"

"Ne?" A frown wiped away his scowl and he raised an eyebrow in a condescending manner. "I think I recognise you as that Jinchuuriki brat's girlfriend but seriously, what would I want with you, un?"

I stopped dead in my tracks at his words, and the first feelings of doubt crept over me as the scowl returned to his face and he began to sit up.

"But then…if you didn't kidnap me," I began slowly, gazing around once more at the foreign surroundings, "then how am I here?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll update as soon as possible! :D Sorry for the shortness; it was made to be a bit of a prologue...ish chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Psh...please, if I did, Deisaku and Gaasaku would be both canon and epic. **


End file.
